parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style)
Charlie BrownRockz's Movie-Spoof of "The Incredibles" Cast * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible - Super Mario (Mario Bros.) * Helen Parr/Elastigirl - Princess Peach (Mario Bros.) * Violet Parr - Tip (Home) * Dash Parr - Linus (Peanuts) * Jack-Jack Parr - Tails (Sonic X) * Syndrome - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Edna Mode - Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) * Lucius Best/Frozone - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Mirage - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) * Gilbert Huph - Wilbur Huggins (The Loud House) * Rick Dicker - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Mrs. Hogenton - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Bernie Kropp - Aladdin * John Walker - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Squeaker - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Squeaker's Owner - Patty Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Young Syndrome - Bowser Jr (Mario Bros.) * Little Boy on Bicycle - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Kari McKeen - Audrey (The Lorax) * The Underminer - Metal Beak (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Bomb Voyage - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Frank and Ollie - Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Honey (Lucius's Wife) - Human Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * The Omnidroid #1 - Scar Snout (The Rugrats Movie) * The Omnidroid #2 - Mor'du (Brave) * The Omnidroid #3 - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) Scenes # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 1 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 2 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 3 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 4 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 5 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 6 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 7 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 8 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 9 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 10 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 11 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 12 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 13 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 14 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 15 # The Incredibles (Charlie BrownRockz Style) (2004) Part 16 - End Credits Movie Used * The Incredibles (2004) Movies/Video Games/TV Shows Clips Used * Super Mario Games Trilogy * Mario Kart Games Trilogy * Mario Party Games Trilogy * Super Smash Bros. 64 (1999) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) * Super Smash Bros. Crusade (2014) * Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U/3DS (2014) * Super Smash Bros. Legacy XP (2014) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World (Tv Show) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Home * Home: Adventures of Tip and Oh * Peanuts series * The Peanuts Movie * Sonic Games Trilogy * Sonic X * Sonic Boom * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Minions (2015) * The Loud House * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Big Hero 6: the Series (2017) * Aladdin * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin 3: Aladdin and The King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) #2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * The Loud House #2 * The Casagrandes * The Lorax (2012) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks (2014) * The Rugrats Movie * Brave (2012) * Rango (2011) Quotes * ''Mario/Bob Parr: ''No There Isn't In face There's No Time at All * ''Scarlet Overkill/Mirage: ''(Choking) Please * ''Mario/Bob Parr: ''Why Are You Here How Could you Possibly Bring me Lower What More Can You Take Away from Me * ''Scarlet Overkill/Mirage: ''The Family Survived the Crash They're Here on the Island * ''Mario/Bob Parr: ''They're Alive Gallery Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games (2013).jpeg|Super Mario as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Peach in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011).jpeg|Princess Peach as Helen Parr/Elastigirl Tip in Home.jpg|Tip as Violet Parr Linus.jpg|Linus as Dash Parr Tails in Sonic Colors (2010).jpeg|Miles "Tails" Prower as Jack-Jack Parr Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Syndrome Rosalina super mario.png|Rosalina as Edna Mode Charlie brown cgi 2015.png|Charlie Brown as Lucius Best/Frozone Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as Mirage Wilbur Huggins in The Loud House (Show).jpeg|Wilbur Huggins as Gilbert Huph Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Rick Dicker Honey Lemon in Big Hero 6.jpg|Honey Lemon as Mrs. Hogenton Aladdin in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Aladdin as Bernie Kropp Shifu in Kung Fu Panda 3-0.jpg|Shifu as John Walker Snoopy in The Peanuts Movie.jpg|Snoopy as Squeaker Patty-peterson-mr-peabody-sherman-7.54.jpg|Patty Peterson as Squeaker's Owner 3DS (2014).|Bowser Jr as Young Syndrome Lincoln-the-casagrandes-1.3.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Little Boy on Bicycle Audrey smiles.jpg|Audrey as Kari McKeen Metal Beak in Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole.jpeg|Metal Beak as the Underminer Shere Khan (LA).png|Shere Khan as Bomb Voyage Woody in Toy Story.jpg|Woody Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story.jpg|and Buzz Lightyear as Frank and Ollie Twilight Sparkle thumb ID EG.png|Human Twilight Sparkle as Honey (Lucius's Wife) Scar Snout-0villainsfanonwiki.png|Scar Snout as The Omnidroid #1 Mordu.jpg|Mor'du as The Omnidroid #2 Rattlesnake Jake in Rango.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake as The Omnidroid #3 Next Spoofs * The Incredibles 2 (Charlie BrownRockz Style) * Charlie Brownladdin (Charlie BrownRockz and CarsRockz Style) * Charlie Brownladdin 2: The Return of Lord Shen * Charlie Brownladdin 3: The King of Thieves Category:The Incredibles Movie Spoofs Category:Charlie BrownRockz Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs